


Always there for you

by Narrna



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Richard is bitchy, Till is always there for Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrna/pseuds/Narrna
Summary: During the recording of the Mutter album Richard completely looses it. Till is there for him to calm him down. /Inspired by a post on tumblr. I don't know if it's true or not, but according to a Russian interview Till had to lock Richard into a toilette because he got mad, then afterwards he comforted him./





	Always there for you

**Author's Note:**

> So here is it, my first fic of Rammstein. English is not my native language, so sorry that it is not the best. But I just love the close connection Till and Richard have. Disclaimer: Obviously I don't know them and never will. This is just my imagination running wild.

"That doesn't match the song's tone at all.", Richard disapprovingly stated after hearing the keyboard sounds of Zwitter. It wasn't the first time and probably wasn't the last on that day that the guitarist didn't agree with something. This had been pretty usual recently.

  
The whole band was sitting in Studio Miraval, in France, ready to record their third album Mutter. They already had most of the songs, but now they were finalizing them, making changes where it was still needed.  
Richard seemed rather moody. The others knew that not long ago he started to have problems with cocaine, and it just seemed to getting worse and worse. Despite all of them already advising him to sort it out, he didn't do anything against it. The previous day he was so drugged that he got into a kind of manic state following by constant crying, which was a rather unpleasant but most of all worrying sight. These days they never knew what to expect from him but at least when he was not affected by drugs, they could cooperate with him more, at least it seemed so until now.

  
Flake turned back from the computer, looking at Richard with disbelief.

  
"You want me to change it now? So what is the song's tone then? You already figured it out on your own, without even discussing it with us? Do you still want to sing half the song yourself like in the beginning?", to Flake it was obvious Richard was basically trying to force his own ideas on everybody else.

"As you can see the guitars are already recorded. If you do something totally different, the song will not come together. So make something lighter and less machine-like sound, we agreed this album is neither Herzeleid nor Sehnsucht."

"Basically I should do what you say, otherwise it is just bad.", Flake said in a flat tone. He somehow still managed to restrict his anger towards the younger man.

"If we go in all directions, the song will just fall apart, it is better if we stick to one idea. Since the guitars are first, you have to make your part of music around them. I will not change my part, that is for sure."

"Are you serious?!", the keyboardist laughed lightly.

"If you cannot do it, I can take over. I am sure I can come up with something."

"Richard! What the hell?" Schneider couldn't believe his bandmate basically said they can do without Flake. Paul, Oliver and Till were silently watching how the whole thing was about to blow up. You didn't insult Flake like this and get away with it but it felt like Richard didn't know better. He had to add more fuel to the fire.

"So what? Someone has to make decisions, to be honest it was me who started the band with Till, so I have the right."

This caused a smaller uproar among Schneider and Paul, and was clearly the last straw for the keyboardist.

"Are you hearing this, Till? Your _Weibchen_ here is getting out of hand, maybe you should take care of him." He looked at the singer with a blank expression.

  
At first Till chuckled but then shook his head and said quietly "Flake...."  
Oliver looked down in embarrassment, Paul couldn't contain his loud giggle, and Schneider sighed deeply. The drummer could only think about how this would just make things worse.

"What did you just call me?!", Richard raised his voice, and looked straight into he keyboardist eyes. Everyone in the band knew they were together. But calling him like this in front of everyone was clearly meant just to humiliate him.  
The other members held back their breath for a moment, as the tension in the room was almost visible. They knew the next remark from Flake would probably be explosive. None of them wanted to interfere though, as long as it was just words Flake and Richard were fighting with.

  
Flake's attention went back to the guitarist. His voice was flat, his expression undreadable.

  
"You heard it right. Maybe you managed to charm Till with enough bending over and he does anything you want, but it doesn't work on us. It is time you stop acting like a little spoiled whore and accept that the band is a team."

"You fucking bastard!"

Richard jumped up and apparently was about to get physical, but Till, as sitting closest to Richard, managed to catch him in time. He grabbed the younger man's arms in an iron grip and pulled them back. Richard had no chance against Till's strength, but that didn't stop him from yelling.

  
"You motherfucker you are just jealous he doesn't want you. I could do the keyboard sounds without you anytime you fucking idiot!!!" he spewed several other curses and insults towards Flake. He seemed to completely lost it, either thanks to the previous day or he again used some substance. In the end it didn't matter.  
Flake stood up as Oliver and Schneider went next to him in a protective manner. They knew Till could take care of Richard, but they wanted to demonstrate they were with the keyboardist, meanwhile Paul didn't take a side visibly, he remained in his seat, watching the whole thing unfold.

  
"Till, it is better if you get him out of here. He doesn't seem to be alright, at all..." Schneider said with a slight sympathy in his voice.

Till started to drag Richard out of the recording room. The studio was a huge residence, basically a villa, thankfully there was a bathroom on the first floor not far, where Till intended to cool down the raging guitarist. Richard was fighting back as much as he could, planting his feet on the ground, and pulling back his arms towards himself, still yelling like a mad man.

"Let me go!!!"

"You totally lost it today Richard, so no." Till's voice was neither angry nor accusing. Despite Richard's resistance, Till dragged the younger man with little effort to the bathroom and shoved him inside. Then he snatched the key and locked the door from outside.

"What the hell are you doing Till?! Locking me up like an animal?! Let me the fuck out!"

The guitarist was banging on the door crazily, probably hitting and kicking all at once, but thankfully it was impossible for him to get through.  
Till was guarding the door, and listening to Richard's screaming silently. He wanted to make sure the younger man didn't do anything dangerous to himself in there, other than beating himself up on the thick wooden door.  
After around fifteen minutes of crazed yelling, it got silent, and the singer heard only small whimpers from the other side. Assuming Richard calmed down finally, he quickly unlocked the door, and saw him kneeling on the floor looking down, crying.

The older man joined the guitarist on the cold tiles of the bathroom, placed his huge hand on the other's face and carefully turned it up towards himself. Richard looked devastated.

"Richard..." - Till started with a soothing voice.

"If I cannot create I die, Till. This was always true, and always will be. I cannot live without it." Huge tears were running down his soft skin, whatever make up he had it was all smudged, making him look even more of a sad sight.

"But that is why we are here, aren't we? We are creating together."

"I am so restricted here, I cannot do that much. My ideas can only come through in fragments, that is not enough for me." more tears were falling down, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Sometimes I wish it was just the two of us, like in the beginning. It would mean so much freedom." he said in a rather bitter-sweet tone.

At that the bigger man pulled Richard in a tight embrace, one of his hand supporting the other's head, while Richard buried his face in his neck.

"Richard, we agreed that this is the band. We have to approach it in an as much democratic way as we can. Everybody wants to create here, and we accepted that when we started it all."

"I know... but back then it didn't feel this restrictive."

He let go of Richard, so that he can look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"How about you start a side-project then? Where you have more freedom and you can do anything you want?" The talking seemed to calm down Richard even more, slowly the tears stopped falling.

"I fear that would be disadvantageous to Rammstein. As much as I feel sometimes like I am suffocating when I have to create here, this is the band I am making money with... I am not sure I could concentrate on two projects at once." Richard's voice was hoarse from all the yelling, he looked to the side, unsure about the idea, even though it occured to him as a solution before once or twice.

"You will not know unless you try it. Just imagine you can create here together with the band, and when you have even more ideas that cannot be used here, you make use of them in your own project. I think this is the best solution, isn't it?" the singer softly smiled at the other man.

"It does sound amazing. But pulling it off is another thing..."

"You just have to try it. If you start the project in small you don't lose anything. Trust me. I have also many lyrics that didn't get used for our songs, so I will do something with them. Maybe releasing them in some other form."

"Till, why are you always so inspiring to me?" Richard smiled, his eyes were now filled with relief and a bit of hope.

" Hmm. I have a very good idea why " the older man looked fondly at the guitarist, then once more pulled him closer but this time he captured his lips with his own. Richard instantly parted his lips to welcome Till's tongue but the singer was only licking on his lower lip. It was a sensual moment, softer than their usual rushed adrenaline-filled kissing after concerts.  
Till quickly pulled back when he felt it was starting to become a bit heated. Normally he would want Richard anywhere and anytime, but considering what just happened he was sure this wasn't what Richard needed right now. Even though when he pulled back Richard looked at him with a confused expression.

"Just one more thing... I know we discussed this a lot, but you never listened. But after what happened yesterday and today I will say again: stop the cocaine. It doesn't do anything good for you. If I have to, I will drag you myself to a doctor."

"For that I think I will have to get out of here for a while, Till. This whole recording is just pressuring me so much, and now what went down there in the recording room. I am not sure I could calmly go back."

"To be honest for that partly you can blame yourself as well."

"So you think I was just overreacting when Flake called me your bitch and then a whore in front of everyone? I didn't find that so amusing, Till."

"You should remember what you said to Flake before that. You said he is not needed here. And we all know how he can always strike back in the most lethal way."

" Okay, I might have been slightly harsh with him. But still his remarks weren't justified... If we want it to work, I have to go away for a while, to clear my mind."

Till stood up, and reached for Richard to help him up from the floor.

"It's alright. I am sure the others will get it."

"Thank you, Till."

"You know you can always rely on me, Richard."


End file.
